Question: A brown tie costs $$20$, and a black jacket costs $$5$. The brown tie costs how many times as much as the black jacket costs?
The cost of the brown tie is a multiple of the cost of the black jacket, so find the result of dividing. This result, called the quotient, is $$20 \div $5$ $$20 \div $5 = 4$ The brown tie costs $4$ times as much as the black jacket costs.